horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:Princesa Flama Alanis/@comment-5266421-20120706212347
What the hell Dices que estoy jugando con tu cabeza Todo porque me entiendo con tu amigo El amor duele así este bien o mal No puedo dejar de hacerlo porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho! Estas arrodillado Pidiendo “Por favor quédate conmigo” Pero honestamente Lo único que necesito es ser un poquito loca! Toda mi vida he sido buena, pero ahora Pienso mandarlo todo al diablo Todo lo que quiero es pasar el tiempo Y no preocuparme demasiado por nada Si me amas Si me odias Puedes salvarme Nene, nene Toda mi vida he sido buena, pero ahora Whoaaa ¡Al diablo! Por lo tanto ¿Que pasaría si me voy por un millón de días? Nunca me llamas ni me escuchas de todas formas Preferiría volverme loca de rabia que quedarme esperando todo el día No me malinterpretes Lo único que necesito es algo de tiempo para jugar Estas arrodillado Pidiendo “Por favor quédate conmigo” Pero honestamente Lo único que necesito es ser un poquito loca! (loca) Toda mi vida he sido buena, pero ahora Pienso mandarlo todo al diablo Todo lo que quiero es pasar el tiempo Y no preocuparme demasiado por nada Si me amas Si me odias Puedes salvarme Nene, nene Toda mi vida he sido buena, pero ahora Whoaaa ¡Al diablo! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la… Woah, woah… (x2) Dices que estoy jugando con tu cabeza, Chico Me gusta jugar en tu cama Sí!, estoy jugando con tu cabeza cuando Juego contigo en la cama Toda mi vida he sido buena, Pero ahora Oh! Pienso mandarlo todo al diablo (al diablo) Todo lo que quiero es pasar el tiempo Y no preocuparme demasiado por nada Toda mi vida he sido buena, Pero ahora Oh! Pienso mandarlo todo al diablo Todo lo que quiero es pasar el tiempo Y no preocuparme demasiado por nada (si me amas) Si me amas – no Si me odias – no Puedes salvarme Nene, nene (si me amas) Toda mi vida he sido buena, Pero ahora Whoaaa ¡Al diablo! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la… What the hell You say that I’m messing with your head All ‘cause I was making out with your friend Love hurts whether it’s right or wrong I can’t stop ‘cause I’m having too much fun You’re on your knees Begging “please stay with me” But honestly I just need to be a little crazy! All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh I’m thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don’t really care about If you love me If you hate me You can’t save me baby, baby All my life I’ve been good, but now Woah what the hell! What? What? What? What the hell! So what if I go out on a million days? You’ll never call or listen to me anyway I’d rather and sit around and wait all day Don’t get me wrong I just need some time to play You’re on your knees Begging “please stay with me” But honestly I just may to be a little crazy! (crazy) All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh I’m thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don’t really care about If you love me If you hate me You can’t save me baby, baby All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh what the hell! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la… Woah, woah… (x2) You say that I’m messing with your head, boy I like missing in you man yeah I am messing with your head When I’m messing with you in bed All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh I’m thinking what the hell (what the hell) All I want is to mess around And I don’t really care about (don’t care about) All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh I’m thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don’t really care about (if you love me) If you love me – no If you hate me – no You can’t save me baby, baby (if you love me) All my life I’ve been good, but now Oh what the hell! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…